a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional tool box, and in particular, to a tool box with variable structure to accommodate a plurality of tools.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tool box is normally manufactured by plastic molding process and the cavity of the box for keeping tools is fixed and limited. Accordingly, the tool box may be either too big for some users but too small for the other users. That is, the tool box does not have a variable cavity if only a handful of tools are to be kept or required. In addition, the conventional tool box is provided with a plurality of article-holding recesses that cannot be changed. These are the drawbacks found in the recently available tool box.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to overcome the above drawbacks by providing a multifunctional tool box with variable article-holding recess. In other words, the structure of the tool box can be changed so as to provide adequate cavity to hold or to keep the required tools.